Nny Faces the Evilness of the NeoPet RP Boards
by Clear Hearts Grey Flowers
Summary: ...with a never before seen chapter! Oh, joy! If you've been on the NeoPet RP boards for awhile, this'll make sense ^^ -- Julian
1. Yes, yes, it is weird isn't it?

Nny Faces the RP Boards  
  
Disclaimer: All characters, except for Kai (Me, me, me), Julian, Pip, JVM (shudder), CG15, and the other original characters are copyright The Mighty Jhonen Vasquez. This story is dedicated to everyone on the NeoPets RP boards who have had to live with the JtHM people's rantings, and especially to those who helped us and supported us in our insane rampages (A direct result of being extremely bored). R&R and be nice. By the way, this is just a record of what happened a few nights ago. This isn't really meant to be in character! This is bad on purpose. Hee hee. I do this because I can.  
  
By the way, DON'T FLAME ME!! I KNOW THIS SUCKS! I ADMIT IT! And just to prove I can write somewhat, read some of my other stories. See, I'm not THIS bad. . . heehee. . .  
  
Nny was just sitting in his house, drawing Happy Noodle Boy and minding his own business when suddenly a strange person appeared beside him. He looked to be about 15, and he seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Hi Nny!"  
  
Nny looked up sharply, a little surprised that someone was in his house and that someone knew his name. "Um. . . hello, strange little person."  
  
The boy grinned. "Oh, my name's Julian. A lot of people call me Juli for short." Nny looked even more confused. "Uh. . .nice to meet you Julian, I suppose. Why are you here?"  
  
Julian was still grinning." I'm a. . .'representative' from the RP boards. Your coming with me." Nny stood up. "What the hell are the 'RP boards', and why am I coming with you?"  
  
Julian smiled wickedly, oblivious to the knife lingering next to Johnny's hand. "The RP boards are a series of boards in NeoPia. A lot of people hang out there-and believe me, Johnny C, you're a lot more popular than you think. Your coming with me for two reasons: So you can see some old 'friends', and you can maybe even introduce some new organizims into your life." Nny blinked. ". . .Okay. I haven't been talking to you, Julian, for five minutes, and even I can see that your possibly even more hideously malformed than I am." Julian ignored the obvious insult and grabbed Nny's arm, who immediately recoiled. "Relax. . .the boards really arent such a bad place. You might like them."  
  
Suddenly, the room started spinning. The dim colors of the walls blended into one big mess, melting into darkness. Nny felt himself slam against a concrete ground as light flooded the floor; he sure as hell wasn't in his house anymore. . .  
  
Julian had disappeared. He stood up, and stared, astonished at what he saw. People; lots of. . .people, only they didn't seem normal. Some were dressed up as convincing princes and princesses, others wore long dark dresses and tight black suits, their skin extremely pale. They looked almost vampiric. Others were normal people, only they ran about, tackling random people and throwing gummy bears at people's heads, giggling at everyone's annoyance. He even thought he saw a Kirby in an airplane fly around in circles overhead. Nny nearly fell over as a couple of cloaked kids on broomsticks flew by.  
  
Ookkkaay, this was just. . .weird.  
  
He turned around to look for at least somewhere interesting to go, and nearly ran into a small green alien, who snarled unconvincingly. "Filthy human stinkbeast! Soon, you will know the meaning of pain, and you will not have enough strength left in you to run into. . . the mighty ZIIIIIM!" The green guy ran off. What the hell WAS this place?  
  
Julian appeared next to him, a girl by his side. She was grinning too, her black-and-blue streaked hair falling in messy curls down her shoulders. She was wearing black pants that barely hid her high tie boots, and a black shirt that read 'Anticrombie' in red letters. Her eyes widened as soon as she saw Nny. "OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD IS IT REALLY YOU?!" Nny tilted his eyebrows. Julian nodded to her and she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Oh!!! NNY!!! I know how much you hate being touched, but. . .oh. . .I'm so glad you're here!"  
  
Nny twitched, pushing her off. "Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?!" The girl didn't stop grinning. What was it with these people?! "My name's Katherine-but don't ever call me that. It's 'Kai' for short. This is my brother Juli, but you've already met him." Kai looked ecstatic to be talking to him. "The reason you've been brought here is because of the whole fan thing. Your gonna hang out here-with us." Nny blinked again. "What. . . whole 'fan thing'?"  
  
Her eyes widened. "Oh!! You don't know? Well, I expect you wouldn't; after all, I don't think you would be aware that your life has been recorded in comic books-" Nny cut in, his eyes widening with every word. "Wait. What do you mean? My life. . .everyone knows?!"  
  
She nodded. "Not everyone, but some. Those who do know look up to you-they see you as someone to be admired. They wish they had the courage to do what you do; to end the lives of those who deserve it most. Those are the people we have brought you here to meet, but I suggest being careful when you judge them. Some, mostly girls, think your just hot and will just flirt with you. Feel free to kill as many as you like; they probably won't go away, if they really are true fan girls."  
  
Johnny stared at her, almost questioning her sanity, but then realized that he wasn't so surprised. "Go on."  
  
"The others-those who don't look up to you-see you as someone to be hated and feared, not admired or looked up to. They only realize that you kill people. They don't see that act as forgivable, because they don't take a closer look at who you've killed and why. They know nothing of your pain, Johnny, or of the voices that caused you to do these things. They only see you as a murderer." She paused, her eyes darkening slightly. "Be careful, Nny. Though many people here can be your friend, many people would like to see you dead as well. You aren't the first one to come here, you know; some other of your past. . .acquaintances are here too."  
  
Nny finally looked shocked. Silence filled the cracks of the conversation, until Kai broke it with a cheerful, "Let's go look around! See what kind of RPs are here today."  
  
Nny and Kai walked around the RP boards, looking into some of the open boards. Some were good; scenes of fighting, romance, even angst was thrown in there. Nny spent every minute wishing he was back at home, somewhat contentedly drawing Noodle Boy instead of with Kai, questioning just HOW insane he'd gone. Finally Kai stopped at one last board, smiling a bit before looking back at Nny. "Come on. I think you'll like this one."  
  
Kai opened the heavy wooden door, walking in and almost immediately dissappearing. He followed her.  
  
As soon as they both left the main board, the same swirling thing happened as in the beginning and the scene changed to the sidewalk outside of HIS house. Nny stared a moment at the old 'Keep off the grass-it's impolite to walk on the dead' sign, then back at Kai. "Kai. . .why are we at my house?" Kai sighed, walking towards the invisible exit to the board. "You'll find that out for yourself, Nny. I'll meet up with you later."  
  
"WHAT?! Your leaving me here in this inferno of RETARDS?!" Kai shot him a look before dissappearing.  
  
Fine, Nny thought. I'll do what I normally do and maybe get a chance to restore my sanity before you return.  
  
He sighed, turning and walking into his house. It was exactly as he had left it; an unfinished Noodle Boy comic lay on the rickety floorboards, a pencil rolling slowly side to side next to it. He got to his knees, then to his stomach, lying down on the cold floor and continuing to draw.  
  
Only a few moments later, when he had just started to calm down, the faint sounds of yelling could be heard from next door. He stopped drawing long enough to recognize Mr. Casil's voice. Little Squeegee's dad was yelling again.  
  
"YOU STUPID PIECE OF COW SHIT!! YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN!!!" A low whimper was heard. "YOU RUINED MY LIFE!!" A door slammed. Nny stood up, feeling irritable with the world and not about to tolerate Mr. Casil's shit that he threw at his son. He walked out of the door, heading quietly across the lawn to Squee's window.  
  
He looked in the window, frowning at the small figure of Squee, curled into a small ball in his bed. He opened the window and jumped in, walking towards his bed and kneeling by the boy. Squee stirred then opened his wide brown eyes, hugging Shmee even tighter when he saw Nny. Nny smiled, the first genuine, lacking-in-insanity smile that Squee had ever seen. It made him feel a tiny bit better. "Are you ok, Squee? I heard your dad yelling at you." He titled his head slightly. "You seem a little scared."  
  
Squee hugged Shmee again. "Uh. . .yeah, I'm okay. Daddy just wasn't having a good day today."  
  
Nny looked at the boy, then at Shmee. The bear was smirking at him. Damn him. "That doesn't give him an excuse to yell at you like that, though that's probably hardly comforting coming from me. I don't think I'll be here long; I just wanted to tell you that you shouldn't let what your mom or dad says get to you." Squee smiled weakly at the scary neighbor man. For some odd reason, he didn't seem as scary as he usually was. Nny stood up, turning and walking to the window, when he heard a small voice behind him.  
  
"Thanks, Nny."  
  
He stopped, smiling to himself before jumping onto the windowsill. That was the first time Squee had ever called him that.  
  
"Goodnight, Squee."  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh dear god, I can't believe I'm putting this shit online. . .anyway. . . Weeeeee, that was short! Kay, that's not the last chapter. . . but it's 1:02 AM and I'm kinda tired. I need sleep. My taped Invader Zim episode is almost over ('Nanozim') and I need to listen to it while I write, that's my new habit : ) Well, in the next chapters, there are gonna be appearances by Devi, Zorak, Brendan Smalls (both are from Adult Swim), the scariest Jhonen fan of them all, and original characters that will scare you. Oh, how they will scare you. Till next time. . . 


	2. More fun shtuff

Nny felt dizzy again as the ground fell from under him.  
  
Minutes later, he found himself standing back in the Main Board, surrounded by those people Kai had called "Rpers". Kai appeared, almost as if on cue. "Having fun, Nny?" Nny gave her an annoyed look. When he didn't answer, she grinned and grabbed his arm, pulling him to another door. "Once again, your on your own for this one. This time, your gonna meet some new people; and some old 'friends'." She smiled wickedly and turned, pushing him through the door.  
  
The same spinning he had come to get used to occurred as he found himself in the park. The moon was out, shining brightly against the near black sky, outlined in stars as he stood up. He looked down the street, seeing the neon 25/7 sign and feeling a faint smile tug at the corners of his mouth. If he had to be here, a BrainFreezy would be perfect. He began walking towards the 24/7, feeling slightly better about all this.  
  
A few minutes later, just as he was about to leave, he turned around from the machine and found himself staring right into the rage-contorted face of- -". . .Devi?"  
  
Her voice was cold, dripping with hatred and disgust. He really couldn't blame her for it.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Johnny C. Traumatized any other poor women since I left your house that night?"  
  
Johnny swallowed hard, forcing himself to answer. "N-no." He bit his lip, adding quietly, "Of course not." Devi smirked. "Not so tough now, are you? Funny-you seem a bit scared of me. Are you scared, Nny?"  
  
Suddenly, the sound of laughter broke the tense silence and they both turned in surprise at the sound. A girl stood there, obviously the source of the laughter. She grinned at Devi. "Oh, come on-just admit you have 'feeeeelings' for him! You guys make such a nice couple." Devi's eye twitched. "Shut up, CG15. . ."  
  
Another girl came up from behind them, an evil smile on her face as she tackled Devi and tacked a "I love Nny" sign on her forehead. Nny looked like he was torn between killing them all and running like a child away from this chaos. Devi ripped the sign off, looking murderous, her voice low. "Sejin, if you tack one more fuckin' sign to my forehead---" Sejin grinned. "You'll what?" CG15 was still smiling. Devi didn't answer.  
  
It was at that point the board was deleted, thank whatever God still cared. Nny felt relieved as everything faded.  
  
Suddenly a new weight was slammed against his back, making him fall over as arms went around his neck. He grit his teeth, trying to get whoever it was off his back. "What the fuck-"  
  
He twisted his head to the side slightly, enough to catch a glimpse of a girl's face, her eyes shut and her expression ecstatic. She opened her eyes and grinned down at him, squealing, "NNY!!" He glared up at her and shoved her off, standing up quickly. "Who the HELL are you?!" She grinned again. "Hiya Nny!!! Call me JVM." Nny continued to glare, then turned and stalked off, seeing Kai a few feet away. He walked towards her, then grabbed her by her shoulders and hissed angrily, "Exactly HOW many fangirls are there here?!" Kai twitched. "Ummmm. . .which ones have you met?" He glared at her. "CG15, Sejin, JVM. . .are there any more?" Kai nodded and Nny swallowed. "A few, but they're sane-they aren't really fan girls, just. . .fans. They probably won't hug you or ask you to marry them." Nny nodded, letting Kai go. He looked up, seeing Devi glaring darkly at him. Kai looked at him, tilting her head quizzically. "I take it your conversation with her was less than pleasant?" He nodded. Suddenly, an evil smile crossed her face and out of nowhere CG15 and Sejin appeared, grabbing his arms and dragging him across the boards. Nny struggled, but he wondered where his strength went when they threw him into a room and slammed the door, locking it. Nny blinked, sitting in a corner. What the hell were they doing?  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Devi was thrown into the room as well. The door slammed and locked again, voices heard from outside. "Talk!!! Kiss and make o---er, up, and we'll let you out!" Devi glared at the door, then jumped up and viciously tried the doorknob. "LET ME OUT!!! I AM NOT STAYING IN THE SAME ROOM WITH A FUCKING HOMICIDAL MANIAC FOR ONE MORE GODDAMN MINUTE!" CG15 laughed. "Your not coming out, then. Talk."  
  
Seeing that she wasn't going to get anywhere, Devi sat on the opposite side of the room, glaring at the floor. Ten minutes passed.  
  
"I don't hear talking!" Nny looked at the door. "You won't."  
  
Ten more minutes. Silence was the only sound in the room.  
  
Ten more minutes. Nny was lying on his stomach, drawing Noodly Freak in the thin veil of dust on the floor. Devi was leaning against the wall, staring into space.  
  
Ten more minutes and the door finally opened. Kai stood there.  
  
"So that didn't work out. We'll find another way to get you two back together." Devi and Nny both gave her cold looks and walked out of the room.  
  
Brendan Smalls glared at the large, ugly green insect sneering at him. "Uhh, it's really fun listening to you insult me, but just who are you?" The insect smirked, saying wickedly, "I'm your worst nightmare. OOHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Brendan blinked for a minute, staring at him. "Wait. . .aren't you that bug-thing from the Brak Show?" Zorak's smirk faded. "Damn. Uhh. . .yes, and your that dorky kid from Home Movies, right?" Brendan's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by 'dorky'?!" Zorak rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on! First of all, you make movies that suck, and second, there's no murder in any of them!!" Brendan glared at him until a familiar blue-haired girl stopped dead and stared at them, her eyes widening. Suddenly a yell rang out. "OOOOO!!! BRENDAN AND ZORAK!! I SMILE!!!" Kai tackled Brendan in a hug while Zorak muttered darkly under his breath. Brendan blinked confusedly. "Uhh, who are you?"  
  
Nny leaned against a tree, watching Kai terrorize the red haired kid and the overgrown praying mantis-thing with her fan girlish ways. Julian was arguing with a kirby, and Devi was talking to Tenna and shooting the occasional dirty look at him. He stood up, tired of being hugged, then turned and walked towards a board labaled 'Squee!'. Maybe he'd pay another visit to Squeegee.  
  
He walked into the board and towards his window, climbing through and walking over to Squee's bed. Squee was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling until he saw Nny, hugging Shmee tighter. Johnny's smile glittered in the little light given from the lamp. "Hi, Squeegee."  
  
Squee whimpered and pointed a small finger at the other side of the room. Standing in the dim light, eerily outlined by darkness, stood a very crazed- looking, very SHORT girl. She held a rat and a rat's head in her hand, sewing them together as she grinned at Squee, who whimpered again. Nny didn't seem to see Squee's fear as the girl walked over to them, finished as she dangled the rat in front of Squee. He let out a shriek and pushed himself closer to the wall, his head buried in Shmee's stomach and the blankets pulled over his head. Nny tilted his eyebrows then looked back at the girl, who looked like she was about to laugh as she set the rat down. She turned to him. "Who are you?"  
  
"Johnny-Squee's neighbor, but you can call me 'Nny' for short. What's your name?" She still had a look that told him that something wasn't quite right up there. "Pip."  
  
  
  
  
  
Once again, I make a frightningly short chapter. I need to talk to Pip--- I'm scared of getting everyone out of character. Wouldn't that suck? Damn right it would. Hee hee. I'll add to this chapter when I fix it, so. . .yeah. Weehoo. Now go read some other fic worth your time : )  
  
I'm all happy 'cause I think I got some of the events down pretty well. YES!! There will be a third chapter! And if I'm lazy and make it short again, a fourth!! And, God help us, maybe a fifth!! Weehoo!! And no: This is not the end of the characters. There are more to come, oh hooray . .Damn. Cowboy Bebop just ended. My smiley time has ended along with this fic. 


	3. Behold! A new chapter! -gasp-

"Pleased to meet you then, Pip." Squee was still cowering in the bed, his back pressed tightly against the wall as he stared at Pip and Nny with wide eyes. Suddenly, there were footsteps heard in the hallway, and a shaky, somewhat slurred voice was heard outside of his door. "Hey.kid? You talking to your non-existant f. friends?" Squee bit his lip. "You guys better go now, my daddy's coming." Nny shrugged and slid his wiry frame under the bed, peeking out and grinning at him. "I'll wait." Pip turned to the window, holding her three-headed rat. "I'm gonna go for now. Me and Mortimer are hungry." Squee stared at her. "M..Mortimer?" She motioned to the three-headed rat. Squee looked down as she climbed out the window. "Goodnight, kid! I'll visit you later!"  
  
Just then, the door opened and a tall, skinny figure stood there, his hands on his hips as he looked down at Squee. "Keep it down. Your mother and I are trying to. sleep." He glared at the kid. "Okay?" Squee nodded, saying timidly, "Yes, daddy." With that, the man turned and stalked out of the room. As soon as the door creaked shut, Nny got up from under the bed and sat next to Squee, lifting an eyebrow at the terror displayed in his face and position. "You okay, Squeegee? You want me to do anything to make your dad nicer?" Squee brightened, looking up at him, not daring to believe it. "Will. will it hurt him?" Nny grinned. "Only a little bit. I'll numb him so it doesn't hurt -- for the most part." The boy smiled shyly, sitting up and hugging Shmee. "And it'll make him nicer? But he won't get hurt or nothin'?" Nny nodded. "He'll be nicer, yes." Squee thought a moment, then looked at the door. "Okay, but be nice to him and stuff." Nny nodded again, then stood up, walking towards the door, his knife glinting in the dim light. "I'll be just a few moments."  
  
The next few minutes were short. After Nny left his room, a shriek was heard, then a thud, and then a soft plopping noise. There was the cutting noise that a pair of scissors would make, and then the house was silent once again, except for Nny's footsteps that came closer to Squee's door. Squee looked at him, confused. "What did you do? Is he nice?" Nny smiled. "I just. took the mean part of him out, but don't worry, I'm sure it didn't hurt. And yes, something tells me he will be very.very nice from now on." Squee grinned. "Thank you, N..Nny!" Nny just nodded. "You're welcome. Well, I better be going now. I've still got some things to do. 'Night, Squee." He waved as Nny climbed out the window, calling, "Good night, Nny!!" With that, contented as he hadn't been for awhile, Squee laid back down in his bed and fell asleep.  
  
Nny walked back into the boards, wiping off his knife and pocketing it. Well, he hadn't really lied to the little kid; he had taken the "mean" part of his dad out. His memory would never be the same, but once Squee told him he was his son, everything would turn out fine. At least, he hoped so. Kai ran up to him then, grinning. "Hi Nny!!" Eyeing the tissue and brain matter on his shirt, she asked thoughtfully, "Killed anybody?" Nny shook his head. "Not killed." She smirked. "Ooh, fun. Hey c'mon, there's someone I want you to meet." He blinked a few times, but, long since used to it, let her drag him through the crowd, up to a short little blond girl. The girl had big, weird looking eyes, blond hair held back by two skull clips, and was wearing a black dress. At her side was a cat on a leash. The girl looked at him. "Hi." Kai patted the girls' head, making the girl growl and swipe irritably at her hand. Kai smiled. "Nny, this is Lenore. Lenore, this is Nny." He nodded slowly. "Hello, Lenore." He looked at the cat. "Who's your friend there?" Lenore smiled, picking up the kitty. "His name is Mr. Fluffy." She petted him, looking at him dotingly. Nny noticed it didn't move. "Hey, Lenore. what's wrong with Mr. Fluffy? Is he okay?" She nodded, still petting the cat, even though flies were buzzing around its head. "Yup. He's just sleepy." "...Ah. I see." Kai smiled again, her eyes fixed on Lenore. Suddenly, she picked her up, hugging her. "Isn't she the cutest thing??" Nny blinked, watching Lenore's hand lift up through Kai's arms - with a knife. Glaring, Lenore shoved the knife into Kai's back. Kai's eyes widened, and she dropped her, looking shocked. "L-Lenore. ow." She fell onto the ground, wincing. "Dammit, you know I hate it when you do that." Lenore put her hands on her hips, still glaring. "You know I hate it when people hug me!" Kai sighed. "But. you're just so." The other girl hissed, cutting her off. "Don't say it!" She nodded, sitting up painfully. "Fine. I'll talk to you later, Lenore." Lenore nodded, then turned and walked off, dragging the dead cat with her. 


End file.
